Forum:2013-06-05 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Agatha must be assuming that whatever Tweedle has done will have an effect on him as well. He's tough enough to not let it show, though. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 08:41, June 5, 2013 (UTC) : and why do you think she'd assume that? Finn MacCool (talk) 13:52, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :: Name me any one chemistry that works between a man and a woman that does not affect both. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 23:47, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: "Chemistry that works between a man and a woman that does not affect both" is practically the story of my life, but my personal problems aside, it is true that he said he changed "our bodies." That implies he did something of significance to himself as well as to her. I don't think there's any reason to expect that the effects of being separated will be the same on both of them, though. Tweedle didn't get sick when Agatha got sick just now. Note that the Jaegers really like the way Agatha smells, and she has not experienced any visible reciprocal effect there. It's not hard to imagine that whatever causes the "she smellz real nize" effect could be repurposed in the opposite direction, and with nastier withdrawal effects, to make Agatha need to be around Tweedle without any significant impediment to Tweedle's ability to function without Agatha. For instance, make Tweedle's skin secrete some substance (a pheremone) with no biological effect of its own, make it unstable in air so it needs to be fresh, and non-volatile so it has to be transmitted by contact, and alter some critical enzyme in Agatha's body so that it needs the pheremone to assume its functional configuration. On loss of contact with Tweedle, her body stops working. His doesn't. It's not far-fetched even by real life biochemistry, let alone in comparison to other things we've seen in Girl Genius. The only direct effect on Tweedle is that a gas chromatogram of his sweat may look a little weird. Mskala (talk) 11:26, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::I suggest that all the actions you made caused a reaction with your prospective mates and that you were less than satisfied with the results. There is always a feedback mechanism involved whether or not you can discern it. Oh, and as you have already noticed, males tend to be the most strongly affected. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 17:56, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::This is getting a little too off topic for me. -- William Ansley (talk) 19:37, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Big cheers for Agatha! I really enjoy things more when she's in control. If Tweedle is lucky, Agatha will find a solution to the dependance before she says the heck with it and chops off his other hand, to keep it alive inside a jar. Although it would be one helluva a hat. -- Br'fin (talk) 10:22, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, I was wrong. Agatha is smart enough to best Tweedle by herself. A lesson for Tweedle - Never, ever underestimate your opponent. AndyAB99 (talk) 10:34, June 5, 2013 (UTC) : If she's smart, she won't leave him unattended without a lot more than one leg shackle for restraint. Mskala (talk) 13:41, June 5, 2013 (UTC) : Tweedle was absolutely right in panel 6 of the page for when he said, "You'll be able to hit me much harder, once you've had some rest..." : And I agree that Agatha had better not count on that shackle holding Tweedle for long. --William Ansley (talk) 14:36, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :: Yes, she'll need a way to keep Martellus in a permanent vegetative state :D. Btw this was a flashback to . Tarvek (talk) 15:07, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :: What does she mean "and now I know exactly where to find you? I don't get it :P. Also, the angle of the knife in the 5th panel is mesing with me. What's with that? HeterodyneGirl (talk) 20:56, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: Agatha wants to keep Tweedle alive so she hit him with the back of the cleaver. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 23:47, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :::: The page is in color now! And, Billy, I know what she was doing. That was not what I was refering too. However, I just looked over the page again, and am no longer confused by the angle. HeterodyneGirl (talk) 21:57, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ::: "Know exactly where to find you" - She knocked him out, pulled from his pocket the key to her leg shackle, unlocked it from her leg and locked it to his leg, and then walked away with the key. She's saying he's trapped by the shackle and therefore she knows where to find him: locked right there. Alhough I'm with Mskala - I don't think that shackle will be enough to restrain Tweedle once he wakes up. NathanTheRammer (talk) 15:53, June 6, 2013 (UTC)